


Bunch Smutty She-ra Requests

by space_clod



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, All self indulgent smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kind of underage but not really?, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Will add more tags n stuff, its a bunch of hot girls okay? don’t @ me, its like teenagers fucking so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_clod/pseuds/space_clod
Summary: Self explanatoryRules are in the first chapter





	1. Rules n crap

Yo here are all the rules  
-When giving me a request, don’t just say A fucks B, I can’t really go off of that  
-No rape/non con stuff please. I can except like mild non con (hate-fucking stuff) but nothing too extreme  
-I except most links except for piss or feet.  
-This will all mostly be f/f  
Thank you! Please leave some requests! I’m excited to write these.


	2. Catradora - Help with Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, y’all are all thirsty thots. Not even two days after and I get 18 requests. Not complaining tho, lol.  
> -  
> This one I thought of earlier but I got another person saying to do a prompt similar to this so I figured why not have this be the first chapter.

      The simulated princess’s beam grazed her arm, causing her to fall to the ground. “Fuck,” she cursed under her breath. She stood up, feeling dizzy and unable to focus. Everything was too _hot_. Her costume was tight and uncomfortable, especially around her nether regions.  
     This wasn’t the first time Catra has experienced this. She had gotten them ever since she was a young kid. They called them “heats”, and she got them once every year for one week. Usually Shadow Weaver would put her in a secluded room to do what she needed, but One - she just started to feel the effects of the heat and Two - she hated feeling so useless.  
     “Come on, Catra!” She could hear Lonnie(I think that’s her name?)scream.     She grabbed Catra’s arm, tugging her out of the way before Adora began attacking the robot.  
     Her arm tingled from where it had been in contact with skin. The touch was so warm she felt as if she was melting. Catra’s legs trembled, giving out as all her weight pushed Lonnie over. They were then zapped by the princess and not long after, the others followed.  
Sirens went off, signaling that they failed. Everyone groaned and made their way out of the simulation.  
     “What is your problem, Catra?” Lonnie scolded as they walked out.  
     “Nothing’s wrong with me,” she mumbled, not making eye contact.  
     “Don’t bullshit me. You need to be more focused Catra! If I hadn’t pulled you out of the way-“  
     “I don’t need you to baby me!” The matted haired teen lashed out before running to the locker rooms.  
     It could barely be called running really, more like speed-limping. Catra couldn’t even jump to a higher area, she felt so vulnerable. She leaned her body against a wall once she was finally alone.     “ _It’s_ _getting_ _worse_ ,” she thought. Her leotard was getting tighter, her tights damp with slick from her-  
     “Catra?” The sound cut through her thoughts. She turned around to see Adora, with a worried look on her face. Normally she would be happy to see her childhood friend, but now was not the time.  
     “Hey Adora,” she sighed anyways.  
     “Are you okay? I saw what happened during training, want to talk about it?” She walked in closer.  
     “I’m fine Adora, you don’t need to worry about me.”  
     A hand was placed on her forehead. “Catra, you are burning up! Do you have a fever-“  
     “Don’t touch me!” Catra swatted the hand away.  
     “What the hell? I’m just trying to help!”  
     “Yeah? Well I don’t need your help. I’m fine.”  
     “You aren’t fine!” Adora got closer, reaching her hand out to touch her shoulder.  
     Catra hit the hand away again. “Get away from me.”  
     “Just tell me what’s wrong!” Adora screamed.  
     Catra moaned as her arms were pinned to a wall behind them. Immediately she opened her eyes, seeing Adora’s confused face. She blushed, looking away.  
     “I-it happens every year. Shadow Weaver calls it a heat. It basically just makes me horny for an entire week before it fades off. Usually I go into a private room for most of this, but it just started to happen.” Catra trailed off.  
     “Would you, um, like some help?”  
Catra looked up at Adora, dumbfounded.  
     “I’m sure it would go by faster if I helped you, right?” Adora’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink.  
     “Please,” Catra groaned.  
     Within seconds, the two were kissing.      Inexperienced tongues swirl around each other, too much teeth was involved; it was sloppy. But at this moment, neither of them cared.  
     Soon they gasped for air, panting with half lidded eyes. Adora traveled from the edge of her lips to the crook of her neck, alternating between short kisses and long sucks. Thank goodness for the leotard’s neck coverage. It would be awkward explaining the bruises without it.  
     Adora shoved her knee in between Catra’s thighs, pressing it against her groin. She whimpered, rutting against Adora’s leg to get some friction. The blonde continued to assault her neck with her lips, stopping every now and then to to bite the now swollen spots. Hands searched her body, starting at her tangled mane. They made their way down to her back, rubbing up and down, then moved to her breasts. Catra gasped. It all was too much.  
     “H-hurry up already,” Catra complained, which sounded more like she was begging.  
     Adora then noticed just how wet her leg already was. She smiled as she moved one hand down to the junction of Catra’s thighs while keeping the other occupied with her breast. Adora ran her fingers through the latters slit, rubbing circles around the sensitive nub. Catra bucked her hips in response, purring softly.  
     “No wonder you couldn’t focus out there,” Adora murmured. “You’ve drenched yourself with slick, that can’t be comfortable.” Her thumbs hooked on the waistband of Catra’s leggings. She pulled them down, slowly. “Let’s get this thing off of you, huh?”  
     Catra sucked in a breath as she was met with cold air. Adora got on to her knees, smirking. She spread her lips apart, watching a slick continuously beaded down her legs. Not wasting anymore time, she leaned in and gave long licks from Catra’s entrance to her clit. She tasted sweet much to Adora’s surprise, almost intoxicating. “Must be a side-effect from her heat,” she assumed. The blonde shrugged and went back to work, tormenting the poor cat who was wailing above her.  
     Adora dragged two fingers along her thighs, collecting some slick before pressing them into Catra’s entrance. It was so wet and warm inside, her fingers easily slid in. It wasn’t long before she could add in another digit. The maned teen gasped at the sudden stretch, riding her fingers. Adora saw this as a sign to speed up, pumping her fingers in and out of the entrance. She sucked on Catra’s clit harder, sometimes stopping to swirl her tongue around the small button.  
     The blonde angled her fingers upwards, eliciting a cry from the girl above. “Fuck! Adora!” the cat whined. “D-duh-do it a-again!” She continued to torture that area, feeling pleased as she saw her friend arching her back. The channel clenched around her digits and Catra squirmed. “A-ha-Adora… I’m gonna-!”  
     Adora then felt a rush of slick pour out of the pussy(heh, get it, cause she’s a cat), dripping onto the floor. The two girls panted with exhaustion. The room smelled sex. They had some cleaning to do.  
-  
     After washing down the locker rooms and getting a set of clothes, they snuck into their dorm rooms to go to bed. Silently, the two slipped under the covers.  
     “Hey Catra?” Adora whispered.  
     “Yeah?”  
     “If this ever happens again, don’t hesitate to ask me for help.”  
     “...alright.”  
     Catra may or may not abuse that power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Continue to give prompts please! <3


	3. Catra/Scorpia - Hard Being A Lesbian with Lobster Hands and Cat Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Scorpia can’t masturbate cause of their Han situation, so they turn to each other for help after seeing Entrapta making love to herself ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh half of this is all bullshitted  
> I know like nothing about the horde lmao  
> Hopefully that’s not too much of a problem and you still enjoy it!

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

__ The unmistakable sounds her alarm.  _ Time to get up _ , Catra assumed. 

    Her new routine wasn’t as full of freedom as she hoped, but hey, anything’s better than being ordered around by Shadow Weaver all day. 

    First, Catra had to get ready. This step wasn’t too hard, since she half-assed everything anyway. Uniform on, teeth brush, hair combed through with her fingers and she was good to go. 

    Second was to make sure all of the Horde soldiers and cadets were up and working. Catra has her own room now, so she didn’t have to sleep with the rest of the senior cadets, which was nice. Being around them brought back too many memories. 

    The rest of her day was mainly filled with training, ordering and planning. While that seems easy, it’s not. Any loss could fall under  _ her  _ hands, and  _ she’d  _ be the one to bring it back to Lord Hordak. It was stressful, and required every ounce of Catra’s focus and patience. 

    She could see why Shadow Weaver was an asshole. Catra often found herself snapping at anyone who asked a stupid question or made a small mistake. 

    Ugh, she needed a break.

    Near the end of her day, she mainly hung around Entrapta’s room, which was still the prison cell. Which reminds her that she should probably get that changed soon. Scorpia was usually floating by as well, so it wasn’t a surprise she was walking with her today. Like always she was blabbering about stuff Catra didn’t care about. The company was nice though, Scorpia is probably the only person in this place she can actually call a friend. 

    It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the cell. As they approach Entrapta’s room, they heard faint noises going louder. Were they calls of distress? Pain? Catra wasn’t sure. She looked up at Scorpia, who was just as worried and confused. They tip toed over to door, staying as silent as possible. Catra pushed the door open quietly, peeking her head inside.

    Her face burned up immediately.  _ God, Entrapta… have some decency!  _ The mechanic layed on her back, wearing nothing but her white tank top. She moaned loudly as her fingers plunged into her wet entrance. Yeah, Catra would use her alone time to her advantage, but that was usually at night! Not right before her friends came over. 

    The second in command turned back with a face full of red. “What, what is it?” Scorpia asked, already peering in. “...oh.” She too had a little bit of pink on her cheeks. Catra closed the door and the two left Entrapta in piece. 

    “You know she’s lucky,” Scorpia blurts out after a few minutes of walking in silence.

    “What do you mean?” 

    “Well, uh, I-I mean,” the taller stumbles over her words. “I have these giant claws. She has regular fingers and her magic ponytails. Plus who knows what else she can do with those robots. You gotta admit she has it best when it comes to pleasing yourself.”

    Catra chuckles. “Yeah, I get what you mean.”

    “Really?” Scorpia raises an eyebrow.

    “I mean, look at these claws! I can’t put these anywhere near myself! Let alone anyone else’s. It’s a little frustrating, especially with my new position.”

    They walk in silence a little bit longer. 

    “Why don’t we, uh, y-y-you know,” Scorpia starts again, stuttering even more this time. “B-blow off some steam?”

     Catra cocked her head in confusion.

     “Well, we have both have been stressed out by our jobs without a way to cool down and relax,” The princess scratches her head, eyes darting in all different locations. “And… since there are two of us…”

    Catra’s mouth forms the shape of an “O” in realization. 

    “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she reeled back. “I was-I just thought it might be a good idea, since we don’t have a way to really-“

    Catra let Scorpia ramble as she thought about it. It wasn’t a bad idea. She’s been tired out by her job, in need of an outlet to just care for herself. And to be honest, Scorpia wasn’t too bad looking.

    “Alright,” the maned feline nodded.

    “Really? You’re up for it?” 

    “Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

    “Awesome!” Scorpia smiled. 

    The two agreed to go to Scorpia’s room, due to her bed being much bigger. They exchange a few words on the way but nothing more. They get to the room and walk in, closing the door behind them. 

    The two sit down on the bed and started to strip until they were down to bras and underwear. Catra’s were simple. She had a black sports bra on(which may be hard to take off later) and a pair of black boy-shorts.

    The feline almost had to do a double take when she saw Scorpia. She had on a dark red, lacy bra(how she got it on, she will never know)which looked amazing along with the muscles she has obtained over the course of her training. Along with that was a matching pair of underwear, going up to her belly-button. The older female looked amazing.

    “You just gonna stand there?” Catra was brought back to reality.

    “Shut up…” she replied, lacking the usual bite in her words. 

    Scorpia beckoned her over. Catra straddled the woman’s hips. Her torso was so wide that Catra could barely place her knees on either side of her. She felt so small, which honestly was a major turn-on. The maned teen leaned in, closing her eyes, and kissed her. It was slow, yet passionate. Scorpia felt a tongue against her lip, parting her mouth to let it in, letting it search her mouth. Catra was already breathless. Her hips started to grind against the force captian’s lap. She moaned into the kiss, just now realizing how much she needed this. 

    They parted, looking at each other with half-lidded eyes. “How do we want to do this,” Catra asked. 

   “Sit on my face.”

   “Uh, what?”

   “Just, trust me,” Scorpia sighed, exasperated.

   Catra followed her order, straddling her face. “Now what?”

    “Now we can both help each other out,” Scorpia chirped cheerfully. 

    It startled Catra when she felt her underwear being pulled down. Her face heated up.  _ I guess I should get on with it, _ she thought. She began to remove the other lady’s garment, until she felt a warm tongue take a taste of her cunt. She moaned, not at all expecting it. Scorpia continued lapping away, making it harder for the latter to focus at the task at hand. She shakily brought her tongue to the other women’s slit, giving it a few licks. 

   Scorpia kept it slow at first, starting with a couple long, broad strokes before sucking on the sensitive little nib. This drove Catra insane, feeling herself get wetter and wetter. Her body began to rumble as purrs of approval filled the room. As she returned to work, the second in command heard a loud groan behind her. 

    “Ah, hah,” Scorpia panted. “You tongue is vibrating…”

    Catra smirked, using that to her advantage. She started to tease Scorpia’s pussy, making circles around her clit and dipping her tongue in and out of her opening. Her victory didn’t last however as she felt herself being eaten out, even more aggressively this time. Scorpia’s tongue was relentless, burying itself deep into Catra’s tight entrance. She rode her face, hips bucking wildly as her sweet spot was tortured. 

    “S-Scorpia, fuck!” She purred as she came. Scorpia followed shortly after, back arching off of the bed. 

    The two got cozy under the blankets, not bothering to clean up. 

    “Man, that was great. Hook me up if you ever need this again,” the taller woman sighed. When she didn’t hear a response she looked over at Catra, who was fast asleep. She smiled, giving her a peck on the lips before slowly drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep on leaving lovely suggestions :)  
> Also, here is a link to my tumblr! Ask me to draw some smutty stuff ;)  
> https://spac3-clo0d.tumblr.com/post/180364680572/hey-uh-feel-free-to-give-me-some-my-hero-academia


End file.
